


Another psych eval

by Ohgress



Series: The Another series [4]
Category: Homeland
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Gen, a bit less fluffy this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgress/pseuds/Ohgress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Quinn doesn't like shrinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another psych eval

The same fucking woman shrink was eyeing him up, again. Helen was her name apparently. He stared back coldly, again.

“How are you feeling, Peter?” Helen asked him with what was clearly fake concern to him.

“I’m okay.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Because you have just gone through a major trauma and the agency isn’t sure that you will be able to handle this new situation in your life.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all.” Of course the CIA was scared shitless.

“You seem cynical.”

“You bet.”

“Why, Peter?”

“Because I think that this is just a show,” he said emphasizing with a subtle sweeping hand gesture. “I will never get out of here, you will make sure of it. I almost died, and still, I have to sit here and prove myself to you. What for, I don’t fucking know. I’m used up, done, made, whatever. What can you possibly want from me now?”

“No one is demanding that you go back to your previous work…”

“And by no one, you mean Dar Adal?”

Helen inhaled quickly at this comeback and Quinn could swear she thought he didn’t notice but he did. With a purse on her mouth she continued.

“As I said, you are not required back on your duty, but we want to make sure that your transition goes as smoothly as possible.”

“Is that so?” Quinn said snarky, mimicking her. Helen rolled her eyes at him.

“Peter, we want what’s best for you.”

Yeah fuck me, was what Peter Quinn really wanted to say, but he didn’t. He just gave her a doubtful look.

“Yes, really. First of all, we want to make sure you will be able to avoid the media. Everyone has seen that video, Peter. How do you feel about that?”

“I’ve been made.” Quinn shrugged.

“Yes, but how does it make you feel?”

“It’s not like I want to watch it. I know how it looks. I was there, remember?”

“Are you afraid others will see you differently now?”

“No, not really. I didn’t put myself in that situation. I was kidnapped.”

“Okay… Another question, where do you see yourself in a year?”

“You mean, what can you still use me for?”

“That wasn’t the question.”

Quinn gave in. “Honestly, I don’t know,” he sighed. “I’d like to think I could do something important.”

“Is doing something meaningful important to you?”

“I joined the fucking CIA, didn’t I?”

“So you still see the agency as a purposeful global actor?”

“Well, I didn’t say that. I still don’t believe the damage we do justifies the means.”

Helen paused for a moment and scribbled down something on her pad.

“What is purpose to you?” She asked next with a new kind of pseudo-serious look.

“I’m trying to figure that out.” Quinn answered honestly.

“And how is that going?”

“Actually, much better than I thought.” He just had to admit that.

“How so?”

“I’ve learned there are other things in life than just work and duty.”

“Like what?”

“For instance, if a child’s first language becomes the minority spoken language in a new environment, the second language in that new environment will become the child’s first language, especially if the child is under five years of age.” Quinn spoke with sudden excitement.

“Yes, I’ve read about that.”

“I had no idea. Frannie speaks better German than English. I guess it’s logical. I’ve just never thought about it,” he rambled and thought about it some more. It was such much fun talking German with Frannie. Helen brought him out of his reverie.

“Frannie? That’s Carrie Mathison’s daughter, right?”

“Err, yeah.” Fuck, he had slipped. Dammit!

“Let’s talk about Carrie. She seems to be an important figure in your life again, am I correct?”

Quinn tried to calm himself down again. His slip up with talking about Frannie had not been planned. He felt like he was losing this interrogation and he was internally debating how to play this. You know what, fuck this, he thought after a moment, it’s not worth the lying.

“Yes, you are.”

“Tell me more.”

“Well, she was there for me when I woke up and she has helped out a lot, with the rehab.”

“You seem like it wasn’t something you had expected from her.”

“Not really, no.”

“Why?”

Quinn sighed again. Why was this woman so fucking interested about what he had to say about Carrie? It always came back to this. It was getting ridiculous.

“Why is whatever reason I had for that important here?” He asked with an irritated tone.

“Please, just answer the question, Peter.”

Okay, fuck it. He’d had enough.

“Because we had barely seen each other for 2 years, and then this shit happened and I was very surprised that she stuck with me after it all. I went dark in Syria you know, and she quit the agency. Why would she come back?”

“Yes, but it was you who sought her up in Berlin?”

“She had gotten a fucked-up kill order on her. I had to do something.” Quinn was getting more and more agitated.

“Yes, but why you, Peter? You could have confronted Saul with it.”

“It didn’t seem like a reasonable thing to do at the time. He gave me names, I took them out. That was the deal.”

“But you couldn’t take out Carrie?”

So it was this again. His choices for Carrie. Quinn closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see the derision on Helen’s face. He could feel the anger boiling under his skin, but instead he took a deep breath, looked up at her and asked steely “What does it matter now anyway?”

Helen didn’t answer his question. Instead she finally inquired, “Are you romantically involved with Carrie Mathison?” with a smug and haughty look on her face. Quinn wanted to punch it away, but that would really end his case, so instead he counted to five and said as calm as ever:

“Yes. As a matter of fact I am, and you know what? It’s great. I love her and we fuck on a regular basis. You got a problem with that?” Helen looked like she had swallowed a toad. Quinn felt very pleased with himself. It felt good. So he said it one more time, looking straight into the security camera in the upper left corner, where he knew behind, other people were watching. “Do _you_ have a fucking problem with that?”


End file.
